Tu n'es plus là
by Dar-K64
Summary: Petite oneshot sur Lightning et Fang. Laissez un commentaire. Que je sache si je m'acharne ou non.
1. Chapter 1

Tu sais, je me suis souvent demandé si cela aurait pu se passer autrement entre nous. Peut-être qu'à une époque différente, tout aurait été plus simple. Mais ce n'est pas le cas, et nous en sommes là.

Je dois t'avouer que je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Un jour j'étais un sergent respecté et le lendemain… Me voilà rendu ici. Tout est allé si vite. Je me suis laissée dépasser par les évènements, je n'ai eu aucun contrôle sur le destin… Moi qui pensais en être le maître… Le dieu de la destinée doit bien rigoler en me voyant ici maintenant !

Dis-moi, Est-ce que tu le sais toi ? Est-ce que pourrais répondre à mes questions ? Me dire que tout ça n'est qu'un mauvais rêve ? Que je vais me réveiller en sueur, me demandant ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Me lever, me regarder dans un miroir en souriant contre ma bêtise et simplement faire les gestes habituels d'un début de journée, où je pourrais contrôler mon avenir sans me poser de questions… Au lieu de cela, je suis ici, à taper du poing contre un pilier qui semble bien se moquer de moi. Comment en est-on arrivées là ? Comment a-t-on pu se laisser dépasser autant ? Cela n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! Tu aurais dû réagir ! Trouver un autre moyen ! Un autre chemin…

A qui est ce que je mens exactement ? Tu as fait la seule chose qui était possible. Alors pourquoi je t'en veux autant ? Pourquoi je te hais autant que je te pleure ? Personne ne comprend et… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive non plus pour tout te dire… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis totalement perdu. Mon esprit est hors contrôle. Mes pensées se bouscules, mes émotions ne savent plus où elles en sont et, alors que ma raison tente de reprendre les rennes, mon cœur lui cri d'abandonner. Que tout ça ne sert plus à rien, que je dois cesser de me battre… Dis-moi… Toi qui a su parler à mon âme, que dois-je faire maintenant ? Me relever ? Sécher mes larmes ? Oui… Je suis sure que c'est ce que tu es en train de me hurler en silence. Je te sens presque me secouer, me dire que je dois me bouger, que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici… Pourtant, je n'y arrive pas. Mes membres refusent de m'obéir, l'effort est trop grand.

Que m'arrive-t-il exactement ? Je suis incapable de penser avec cohérence ! A chaque fois que je veux reprendre le dessus, une douleur à la poitrine me remet à terre immédiatement. Que m'as-tu fais ? Pourquoi je suis incapable de rester impassible face à toi ? Pourquoi je frappe désespérément sur ce pilier en espérant le faire rompre et ainsi te libérer ! Je sais que tu as faits ça pour sauver le monde mais…. As-tu pensée à la douleur que je ressens maintenant ?! As-tu imaginée un seul instant à quel point j'ai mal ?! A quel point je te hais pour ce que tu as faits ?! Je n'ai pas compté dans la balance n'est-ce pas ? Tu te foutais bien de ce que j'allais ressentir après ton… sacrifice…

Tu vas me dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution ? Que c'était le seul moyen ? Mais m'as-tu seulement laissée une chance de trouver un chemin différent ? Peut-être… Peut-être que cela aurait pu se passer différemment, peut-être que… Tu serais encore là… Et, qu'au lieu de parler dans le vide, je pourrais enfin te dire ce que je ressens réellement… pour toi… Mais, tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps…

J'ai passé ma vie à dresser des barrières entre le monde et moi. Je m'efforçais de tenir les gens à distance. Je contrôlais mes émotions, je contrôlais mon destin, sans aucun doute, sans fléchir une seule seconde… Et puis tu es arrivée… Et toutes mes certitudes se sont écroulées… Du jour au lendemain, je n'étais plus maître de mes sentiments… Cette partie de moi que j'avais eu tant de mal à enfermée, gagnait en puissance, ébranlant le mur que j'avais érigé autour de mon cœur. Tu es arrivée et, comme si ce n'était que de la paille, tu as soufflé dessus, détruisant les fondations de cette vie que j'avais eue tant de mal à contrôler ! A cause de toi je souffre aujourd'hui, je pleure et je tremble ! Je livre un combat qui est perdu d'avance ! Tout simplement parce que mon ennemie c'est évanoui… Tu n'es plus là ! Tu es partie, me laissant seule avec mes doutes, mes craintes et mes démons ! Dis-moi, toi, qui semblais si sûre, n'ayant aucun doute, t'attendais tu à cela ? Est-ce que tu savais ce que tu ferais de moi ? La blessure invisible et pourtant si douloureuse que tu m'infligerais ?! Celle qui ne cicatrise pas ? Que les mots et les regards ne soignent pas ? Celle qui me suivra toute ma vie, qui me rappellera à chaque instant qu'elle idiote j'ai été de te laisser entrer ? A qu'elle point je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir dit à temps ces mots qui me brulent les lèvres aujourd'hui ?

Et maintenant, alors que j'ai tant de questions à te poser, tu es incapable d'y répondre, me laissant seule avec un silence douloureux… Dis-moi Fang ? As-tu pensé un seul instant au fait que, je sois tombée amoureuse de toi…

 **FIN**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à remercier ceux qui m'ont lu. N'ayant pas de commentaire pour me faire une idée, j'espère que cette one-shot à plut. A la base, il n'y avait pas vraiment de suite prévu mais, mon esprit en a décidé autrement. Heureusement… ou pas ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

« Hey Sunshine… Tu sais, une barrière ne m'a jamais arrêté. Et la première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai sût que je devais tout faire pour passer au-dessus de la tienne… Oh oui, ton regard a dû en effrayer plus d'un mais pour moi… ce n'était qu'un appel, auquel je ne pouvais m'empêcher de répondre. J'ai aimé te faire sortir de tes gonds tu sais… s'était tellement facile ! Et, je crois te l'avoir déjà dit mais… tu es canon quand tu es en colère… Oh Lightning je t'en prie… Relève-toi et sèche tes larmes… Je ne mérite pas que tu les fasses couler pour moi…

Je ressens ta douleur… Elle me traverse comme un coup de poignard, sans cesse, sans répits… J'aimerais pouvoir te dire que tout cela n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Que tu vas te réveiller, et que tout sera comme avant, mais je ne vais pas te mentir…

Tu sais comme moi que c'était la seule chose à faire, qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution… Parfois, le destin ne nous laisse pas le choix. J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Ne pas être prisonnière de ce pilier… Pouvoir te toucher, te parler… Effacer ces larmes… Mais j'en suis incapable…

Tu dis que je n'ai pas pensée à toi. Que tu ne comptais pas dans la « balance » lorsque j'ai pris ma décision… Si seulement tu savais… C'est justement parce que tu comptais que j'ai faits ce choix ! Peu importe le nombre de vie que j'ai sauvé en faisant cela ! Il y en a qu'une qui comptais ! La tienne ! Je pouvais te sauver ! J'en avais le moyen ! Comment aurais-je pu prétendre vouloir ton cœur si je n'étais pas capable de le sauver ?! Relève-toi Claire !

Relève-toi et bat toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Serah t'attend ! Elle veut sa grande sœur… Forte ! Toi, tu dois vivre ! Tu ne dois pas abandonner ! Je sais que ça fait mal, crois-moi, je le sais… Mais si tu devais baisser les bras maintenant, alors mon sacrifice aura été vain…

Tu dois faire ton propre chemin. Tout ira bien maintenant pour toi. Tu iras mieux demain. Ne te tourmente pas. Ne pleure pas. Redresse-toi. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Parce qu'il en est de même pour moi. Je n'ai plus le cœur à te taquiner. Je ne veux pas rire. Je veux que tu te souviennes de moi, que tu n'oublies pas que j'étais sincère… Chaque secondes, chaque minute passée avec toi m'ont fait découvrir le bonheur. Je ne regrette rien. Et si c'était à refaire, je ne changerais rien ! Tu as été mon monde, et tu le seras toujours. Alors maintenant, vie… Vie pour nous deux…

Tout ce que j'ai fait… Je l'ai fait pour toi… Je t'en prie, pardonne moi Claire… Pardonne-moi de t'aimer…

 **J'espère que cette « réponse » vous a plus. Je ne saurais dire s'il y aura une suite à tout cela. Qui sait ce que va pondre mon cerveau un jour… Laissez-moi un petit commentaire. Que la critique soit bonne ou mauvaise, elle m'aidera toujours à**

 **m'améliorer. J'ai dans la tête une fiction plus grande. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Mais je ne posterais pas avant de l'avoir entièrement fini avant. Alors qui sait combien de temps cela me prendra… En attendant, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**


End file.
